Graduation
by Jaim
Summary: It's still a pretty short story, but I've wanted to write a graduation one for a long time.


  
  
A/N- I know there are a lot of graduation fics, but I've always wanted to write one. ^_^  
  
Graduation. It brought terror to Ron's mind. He was going to leave Hogwarts in a few days and may never see his friends again. Hermione was a nervous wreck, Harry was shaken over leaving Hogwarts protective walls, and he was just scared. On the day before graduation, Hermione was crying.   
  
"I'm going to miss you two!" she sobbed.  
  
"We'll visit."  
  
"And write. Come on Hermione, stop crying."  
  
But she didn't. The boys hugged her and tried their best to comfort her. Nothing could. But even Ron wanted to cry. What if he never did see Harry or Hermione again? It would kill him and break his heart. They stayed up, talking about their plans for the future. Malfoy seemed fine with graduation, probably because he could now do dark magic whenever he wanted to or felt like it.  
  
"I don't want to graduate!" Hermione still sobbed.  
  
Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione stopped her loud sobs and glared at them.  
  
"What's so funny?" she sniffled.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Not wanting to graduate."  
  
They laughed even harder. Hermione saw what they meant and laughed along. But they became somber again and Hermione cried again. Even Harry had a tear roll down his cheek. Ron didn't cry, he just watched the clock, pale faced and wishing time would stop. But morning rolled around, making Hermione cry even more.  
  
"I don't want to go and make my speech teary faced."   
  
"Then wipe your eyes mudblood."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy."   
  
Ron didn't even get a chance to beat Malfoy up like he wanted to VERY often. If only graduation hadn't come so soon, Ron would've cracked and beat him up.  
  
"Stop crying Hermione. You have a nice family to go to. I, however, have the Dursleys. Lucky me."  
  
And that too. Harry wouldn't be eighteen for about two months and he had to go to the Dursleys. Horrible people. The trio peeked past the curtain and Ron saw Fred and George about to pour a potion on Snape. Now there was one thing Ron wouldn't miss.  
  
"WEASLEY!!!"  
  
Harry laughed and Hermione contained giggles for a few minutes then laughed too. Fred and George saw them peek and waved. They quickly looked away.   
  
"I hope Sirius gets cleared soon. The trial's only a few weeks away."  
  
Ron had forgotten about that. Hermione seemed to have too, because she slapped her forehead.  
  
"I hope he does get cleared."  
  
"Then you won't have to go to the Dursleys...for long, anyway."  
  
Then was the time to walk out on the stage. Ron saw his mother and father, looking very proud, and Percy, also looking proud. Fred and George were laughing about something, and everyone soon found out. They had put a whoopie cushion on Malfoy's chair. (Is that how you spell whoopie? I'm not too sure...) The Gryffindors had a good laugh on that. But they had to leave. The graduation was over in about a second and they were at the platform, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to take them home.   
  
"I think I'm going to take the Charms job, but I don't know...I could join the Ministry of Magic, but would it be hard? I can probably take it. Ron? Harry? What are you two going to do? You had better visit me a lot, I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Hermione, calm down. We'll write, and visit you."  
  
"Have two jobs if you want! Although I doubt even you could do it..."  
  
"I could!"  
  
It was just as if they were going to Hogwarts for another year. Their moments of fun ended, and Hermione was crying again. You would think she already cried herself dry!!!  
  
"I don't want to go...will you two promise to write?"  
  
"We already did."  
  
"Well promise again!"  
  
They did promise (for the millionth time.). Their families came to pick them up. (Wait a second...didn't their families just be at the graduation? Begins to hit her head Stupid, stupid, stupid.) Hermione was dragged away, but not before winding Harry and Ron with hugs. The Dursleys pulled Harry from his conversation with Ron and waved goodbye. Ron almost left with his family, but he ran back to the spot they were at. Harry appeared a moment later, and Hermione came rushing through the crowd of graduates and their families right after. She threw her arms around Ron's neck, then Harry's. Then the blasted Dursleys pulled Harry away again.  
  
"I'll see you two later!"  
  
"'Bye Ron! Harry! Don't forget-"  
  
"The promise, I know. We know." Said Ron and Harry disappeared from sight.   
  
Hermione ran away, crying and Ron left, missing them both already.  
  
A/N- It's still short. I know!! I know!! I'm still thinking!!!  



End file.
